poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Epic Winter (full movie)
Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Epic Winter (full movie) is the 5th YIFM/Ever After High crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a double episode with Connor Lacey and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summery After the events of Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie), Connor and Pals Plot The Narrators bring us to a description of a winter so cold, it is below freezing and how can anyone stand it. Brooke Page, their daughter, exclaims that it is summer, so how could that be. Her father, the male narrator, tells her she is right, but that is downstairs of the Fairytale World. He says, but upstairs at the top of the world. The narrators bring us to the Snow Queen and Snow King. Crystal Winter, daughter of the two, tells them to "save the snuggling for the fireside". Crystal then suggests to play some indoor ice hockey. The Snow Queen tells Crystal that she needs to lace up her own skates. Crystal tells her that they have pixies for that. As the Snow King and Crystal play, Jackie Frost and Northwindappear. They shapeshift out of owl form, Jackie takes the envelope with the "secret weapon" in it, and Jackie explains the plan again. Meanwhile, Crystal wins a game at ice hockey. The Queen tells the King that Crystal cannot magic "her way out of everything," and the King asks why not, and blows an ice breath heart-shaped kiss at his wife, saying it works for him. Crystal tells her parents to cut out the "slushie stuff" which causes the king to laugh a wholehearted laugh. Out on the balcony, Crystal and her parents, king and queen move out to talk about Crystal's ruling one day. She tells her parents that she is ready to rule. Crystal tells her parents that she has studied every magical meter cameno phesto, every fabulous fairy tale ever. Her mother tells her that there is a difference between understanding something and doing it, and she and her husband create the Winter Rose as Foxanne and Veronicub watch intently. Then the queen tells Crystal that she will one day blossom like the rose, and then her father says that she will also become the next Snow Queen. While the narrators narrate, Jackie spills the potent dust all over Crystal's mother and father, and the dust falls into her father's eye, causing him to turn very evil. When Crystal is about to tell her parents that she won't let them down, her mother snatches the rose from her hands, claiming that she already has. When her mother tells her that she has ingratitude, her father, the Snow King tells Crystal that she is acting like a 'spoiled brat'. Crystal asks "What are you saying?" and says something but the king hears it and sees it differently. Crystal's mother tells the King that Crystal got her "lack of respect" from him, and that she acts too silly to rule. The king freezes his wife, Crystal demands him he unfreeze her, the king tells her she is too childish to rule, and then Crystal runs off crying about the saddening horribleness of her parents that has become. While Crystal is away in her room, she then sobs that who would want to rule winter when it means being cold-hearted? Crystal asks what's wrong with having fun, and says maybe she doesn't belong there anymore. She picks up a framed photo of herself and her two friends, Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella, and that maybe somewhere else she would be treated differently. Crystal, much to the evil siblings' delight, leaves the top of the world to go to Ever After. Meanwhile, the Headmaster is scolding Faybelle for her involvement with the Evil Queen for her recent working together with the Evil Queen. Faybelle tells him it's no big deal, while he tells her that he's delighted she's following her evil fate, but that she must be punished. He tells her that she will have to do "cleaning duties until their school is restored to its formal, prestee glory." Faybelle objects that that will take "forever after", so the headmaster suggests she get started now. Faybelle flies away sulking at having to do such a thing. Meanwhile, Apple and Daring are looking nervously at each other, awkwardly now that they are not "destined" for each other. Blondie conjures this, and tells it in front of the whole school on her MirrorCast. Apple and Daring do not want to comment, so Blondie signs off, while Ashlynn asks Briar if Blondie's lately reporting has been, Briar says not just right, and says definitely. Ashlynn suddenly feels a chill, and Briar feels it, too. Soon, the whole school is filled with snow and ice, and after Sparrow interrupts their thoughts, Briar and Ashlynn realize that Crystal Winter is here! They run in the halls trying to find her but she finds them instead. Meanwhile, classes get dismissed by Headmaster Grimm due to the snow being in Ever After High. While the students are out playing having a fun time, Melody Piper gets to the point of bringing hot beats to the school in its frosty condition.Kitty tries to throw snowballs at Raven, and she tells Kitty 'nice try' and they carry on after Raven uses her magic against Kitty, while Madeline throws a ball of snow at Kitty and giggles. Then, Justine Dancer is showing off her moves, andDuchess wants to say 'hold the MirrorPhone' because she wants a challenge or contest. Justine tells her go ahead, but she hasn't yet met a dance she couldn't master. Duchess challenges on, and Ashlynn asks Crystal why she really came to Ever After. Crystal tells them lately that her parents, particularly her father, have been "cold", and and she tells her friends that she feels like she has been cursed, and Ashlynn says maybe she's right. Ashlynn and Briar say at the same time that it's Crystal's parents. Ashlynn then tells her that Madam Baba Yaga knows all about evil curses, and suggests to go to her. Crystal says she knew her best friends would make her feel better, and says to go along to see her. Blondie tells about the news, gets frustrated, and Cerise confronts her. She tells Cerise that she wants to win the Princess and the Peabody Award. Daring is sad and Rosabella Beauty confronts him, asking him what's wrong. He tells Rosabella that he is sad because he's not Apple's Prince Charming. Rosabella suggests to Daring that he hasn't earned it yet. Daring laughs and points fun at this, but Rosabella sees better, and tells him that Snow White's Prince Charming was heroic and selfless, and suggests that if he'd change his ways and be kinder in a manner of helping someone other than himself, and Daring gets distracted at his own reflection in the ice shard. In the meantime, Ashlynn, Briar and Crytal go to Baba Yaga for help, and ask about the curse. Crystal explains about her father, and Yaga tells her that she makes no promises. She gives hot cocoa, made with "fresh" pig's breath. Crystal says they have to find a way to bring her father down to Ever After High, and Briar says she has an idea. Back at the palace, the king asks for his daughter, a servant comes announcing the invitation, the king doesn't hear him the way he is actually speaking, and he turns him into a penguin. The king asks someone to make ready his sleigh, which Jackie insists on herself and Northwind. Northwind acts confused, and his sister tells him otherwise. Northwind says something stupid-sounding, and his sister pulls at his ear. Ashlynn tells Crystal that they'll get to the bottom of the curse, and the Snow King is coming with polar bears on a sleigh in the meanwhile. The king later puts "beast" magic on Daring for not taking his orders for the bears. Ashlynn and Briar greet the king, and he thinks that they filled the school with snow to show him off, not knowing his daughter is here. Briar says, a lie, that they thought it would 'make him feel at home' and Baba Yaga looks at him, opening his mouth, and such and with questions of angering a sorcerer. He freezes Yaga and leaves but she unfreezes and says he had better be cursed or she'll do it herself. The evil and icy siblings transform and Jackie tells her brother what now. Meanwhile, the Cheshire Cat is finishing up her exclamation of invisibility and disappears then her smile disappears too and she is gone. Kitty, of course, cheers for her mother proudly. Next Headmaster Grimm introduces the Snow King to the crowd. The Snow King tells the audience that winter is very, very bad, and so many ways it is not good once he is up there. He then says that with a flick of his wrist, he can turn all of them into penguins. Yaga approaches him, taking stage that he is cursed, and she says someone beats her to it. The king gets angry, and nearly hits Baba Yaga with a shot of ice magic. Crystal confronts him and the king soon turns the land of Ever After all icy cold and freezing. Jackie declares that it is one step closer to ruling winter. The Snow King leaves, Daring asks his snow-me (snow-him) who invited the king, and scratches where fur is now growing. While Blondie reports, she says she'd better make some notes. Then Crystal says her, Crystal's, destiny got blown away. Later on, Blondie reports again. Jackie is telling Northwind how they are winning. Meanwhile, Ashlynn asks Crystal in her and Briar's dorm room what they are going to do about the weather, and Crystal apologizes. Raven comes in withNevermore and sets a fire. Crystal says she wishes Baba Yaga for more time to examine her father, and Ashlynn says the wish part gives her an idea. Meanwhile, Faybelle calls the mob fairies at 1-900-FAIRYMOB. Daring saves his mirror instead of a delivery goose, Rosabella scolds him, he grows a beastly nose, and thinks that Raven and Cedar are talking about the mirror when they say "I can't believe it" and "It's ginormous". Crystal later finds out about the kindness blindness her father is infected with, and meanwhile, at Snow Palace, the King is angry at his servants whom he furiously turns all into penguins. He complains to his now frozen wife, but she is frozen in ice. He then laughs evilly. In the meanwhile, Jackie and Northwind are delighted at what they've done so far, and Jackie is especially pleased. Jackie then throws a snowball at her brother, telling him he has the brain of a snowworm. The girls and Baba Yaga, including Farrah Goodfairy, talk about de-cursing Crystal's dad, and as they discuss the un-cursing, Madam Yaga makes a suggestion to the ancient library. Then they leave much to Baba Yaga's dismay and displease. Meanwhile, Rosabella wants to get into Daring's bedroom dorm and it turns out the Snow King's magic turned him into a beast. Rosabella tells him it isn't a bad thing, and he says he's just handsome in a furry way now. He embraces it and walks down the hall to the girls of Ever After High. He then approaches Madeline and Raven, and asks them what's new, and Madeline gasps at the sight of him. She then tells Daring that his face is a face a "mama bandersnatch could love." Apple finds him and says "Daring. What happened to you? You're - a beast!" Daring thinks she is mocking him and runs away crying. Meanwhile, Faybelle makes a deal with the Fairy Mob and tells them she'll owe them if they clean the school for her. She can't believe it and asks if there is something else. Meanwhile, the girls find the used to be Library of Elders, and Farrah restores the ancient library with her illusion magic. Briar tells her that she hopes her magic can support their weight, and Crystal is saying that the library illusion looks spelltacular. Crystal asks Farrah if she is okay, and Farrah says she needs to stay here to hold the spell, and tells her that she and the girls better hurry. The narrators narrate the story, while the girls move in the now-fake-restored library, and the male narrator says it could lead to certain death. Blondie finds that there is a door behind the book shelf, and naturally, the unlocking master, she finds the switch. Briar, on her MirrorPhone, falls over in the room due to Blondie finding the switch. Blondie asks Briar if she is okay, and she says "Yeah, thanks." Crystal finds the Scroll of Deep Magic while they are searching, and the girls find out that there are Four Roses of the Season, and that her father has "Kindness Blindness". While they find out where the roses are, the fourth one, the Winter Rose, the last one, cannot be found because Farrah's magic now is failing to work any longer. They escape without knowing where the Rose of Winter is, but it turns out they have found out what they needed to know, because the three ones: Spring, Summer, and Fall were there. The girls need to hurry out because Farrah's magic is running out. Crystal feels she can't jump because her pixies aren't there after all the other girls jumped. Ashlynn reminds her that her pixies aren't here. She makes a heroic, brave jump, and when they leave, Crystal tells Farrah she's amazing with Farrah's reply: "Awww". Later on, Blondie on the MirrorCast telling about their story they had, and about the Magical Bouquet to return the Snow King and Snow Queen make to their natural selves. Faybelle ceases this opportunity to steal the "magical thing" Blondie described to get off the hook with the mob fairies. Soon, Daring is trying to throw ice pellets at Apple's door to get her attention. He succeeds and tells her he needs a friend. He climbs up to her balcony, and Daring thanks her. Daring says to Apple that maybe he needs a redo, and Apple asks that if she lets him kiss her again, then she'll be her prince. Daring tells her that if they are meant to be together, then maybe her kiss can save him. Apple says it's worth a go, and Daring due to his beast instincts, licks her instead. Later on, he is in theHocus Latte Café with Rosabella, and he has told her, and she asks: "The kiss was that bad?" Daring says his life, being a beast, is over! Crystal and her gang comes in, and Ashlynn says what the hex to Daring's unfair state. Daring asks them if they've never seen a cursed guy before, and Rosabella says: "It's Daring, you guys." Blondie states that that is new news, and the girls walk over to them. Crystal says: "Well, curses have been going around lately." Rosabella asks what is up, and Briar tells her that they need her help. Briar, at the stairs coming down, asks Rosabella if her parents are okay with guests who are uninvited coming over to their house, and Rosabella tells her yes because that was how they met. Rosabella tells Daring to make himself useful and to not be a royal pain, which Daring claims he hates. Faybelle asks the Mobfairies on her MirrorPhone if she can get them something extremely valuable, will they let her off the hook for her debt. The one most skinny asks "I dunno. Whatcha got?", and one of the others says they don't really negotiate, butchering the word. Faybelle asks what if it is the magic cure to one of the most evil curses ever after, and the leader tells her she has three days. Then the boss adds: "Or, we double your duty." The phone call ends, and Faybelle comments to herself: "No pressure." She comes over to the girls after Daring calls front, and Briar explains to Crystal that part of her story with Faybelle is that she invites herself. Faybelle asks them if they want to travel in style and turns their sled into a beautiful sleigh. She also tells them they wouldn't reserve a day in the winter wearing their "rags" and turns them into beautiful dresses, which Crystal then "sparklitizes". Once the girls are off, Jackie is determined to find Crystal and tells Northwind tells Crystal never does anything for herself because she has servants. The two turn into snow owls, and they fly off. The girls arrive, hoping the flower is not dead. Rosabella exclaims/explains that the rose is from what her father, the Beast gave her mother after she broke his curse. Rosabella tells them that it is the the rose she was named for. But the rose turns out to be wilted and frozen in ice due to it not being in season. But Faybelle uses her fairy magic which makes it bloom again. The gang see the rose of spring bloom again, and Faybelle has a call from the Mob, but she declines it and goes back to the crew. Meanwhile, Crystal's evil-turned father is watching from his Snow Palace, and sees her. He goes to the balcony and lets out an evil laugh. Meanwhile, the land of Ever After is still in bad condition, and the narrators narrate the bad side of it all. Meanwhile, at the Beauty and the Beast's castle, Rosabella takes the Rose of Spring, and holds it close to her. According to the Stroll of Deep Magic, the Rose of Summer is at Cinderella's castle, which makes Ashlynn happy. Ashlynn and Briar help Crystal tie her skates, and Daring complains about his destiny being to be a lonely "sled-dog". Jackie then gets curious on what the Snow King is doing and calls him. Jackie and Northwind talk to him, and the Snow King is furious. Jackie tells her brother that they can't just deal with him now. She assures the king and they hang up. Later on, Jackie's plan is to lead Crystal in the hard path to get around to Cinderella's Castle and block the girls' and Daring's path. The snow falls on them, and Daring says he now understands how a popsicle feels. The girls discuss how it would take days they do not have, and Blondie comments how the sleigh got all the way up there. But Crystal won't give up, and she says the example of did Jack give up climbing the beanstalk, or did Rapunzel's prince find shorter hair to climb. She won't give up, and starts climbing, but then she gets an idea to use the icicles to climb the wall of snow with her sparklitizer. Soon, they are up and Daring helps them get down in the sleigh. When they arrive at Cinderella's castle, Daring has a splinter in his paw and Rosabella helps get it out. The crew discovers that they need to find something usual looking because the summer rose wears a disguise. They find the pumpkin in the story of Cinderella, and Faybelle turns it into its true form. Soon, the evil siblings discover that Crystal has made it, and Northwind suggests to "tuck her in for a nice long nap". Jackie pushes him, calling him an idiot and telling him that he's brilliant. They fly away in owl form, and meanwhile, the girls and Daring are near the castle. They discuss the story, which Briar says is more about than sleep. Faybelle comments about the villain in the story. It turns out there are a lot of roses around the castle, Daring tries to open the door, which Briar gets. They discuss there's a much more serious part to the story than the bedroom, and they go to the locked spindle room. Soon, Jackie and Northwind appear, and Jackie puts them to sleep and she also steals some spindle dust. Crystal falls asleep, calling her wicked. When it appears that Jackie and Nothwind have won, Crystal has a dream that tells her about the about-winning of the evil pair, and she then wakes up. When she awakes, she plugs up the broken spindle and tells the guys to wake up, which they do. The crew then goes out in the bad weather that the Snow King's staff has caused, and they go out into a tornado to stop the wicked double Jackie and Northwind. Blondie comments in the tornado that it is not just right, and Crystal says they have not faced their largest challenge yet. They get at the top of the world, at the Winter Palace, and Crystal gets an idea since the sleigh is broken. Jackie and Northwind see them in the staff's globe, and Jackie plots on what she will do once they get there. Meanwhile, it turns out Crystal has made skis, but Faybelle of course, will just fly. In the palace, Jackie has the magical staff and she accidentally makes snowflakes the size of houses. Jackie comments that by the time Crystal gets to the gates that she'll be ready. After the gang is walking up, Faybelle gets a call from the MobFairies, and and the Mob Fairies tell her she has by five o'clock to give the magical item to them, or else they'll double her. She accidentally shouts out double, but she tells the gang it is for a unicorn donation. Then she tells Ashlynn that she is full of surprises when she says she didn't know Faybelle liked unicorns. Daring in the while offers Rosabella to carry her, and she thinks that Daring might be thinking about someone other than himself. Daring tells her no, and that he just wants to tell her some stories about his greatest exploits. Rosabella asks when he will ever change, and the Pixies Foxanne and Veronicub see them walking up to the gates, and they run away, with Jackie coming up to the balcony. Jackie gets another plan (use her brother Northwind) and the Snow Pixies get Crystal's magical wand from the king to give back to her. Later on, Jackie gives her brother snow powers and he tries to stop them. Daring gives him a distraction. Rosabella tells him to keep distracting the giant. Northwind turns his attention back onto the girls, and runs for them, but he can't fit in the hole, while a penguin-turned servant is leading the way. Northwind then reports back to Jackie, and she gets another plan. When they come to Jackie, Crystal tries to explain to Jackie and get Jackie to be on her side, but Jackie won't budge. When Crystal says she wants to use the power of winter to help others, Jackie calls her weird and still won't go for it. Meanwhile, Rosabella and Daring get Northwind to turn into a mouse, and Crystal is still confronting Jackie. Jackie, still unwilling, won't go, and Faybelle steals the rose of winter, and Jackie says she knew it was a trick and turns Faybelle to ice. The pixies return Crystal her Wand of Winter, and Crystal uses it on Jackie. Crystal says let's play, and Jackie laughs, but Crystal proves her wrong by typing her own boots right in front of her. Crystal then fights her and wins, and Daring brings Northwind as a mouse next to Jackie and they are both in ice shackles. When they make the bouquet, Faybelle steals it, wanting to use it to get herself off the hook with the fairies of the mob. Daring tells her to think about someone other than herself for once, but Faybelle says that's a them problem, not a her problem, and she flies off. Crystal tells her pixies to go follow her, and back at Ever After High, Faybelle tells the mob she has the bouquet of the four seasons. The boss leader tells her they'll meet her at her locker, and yeah, they know where it is. They come out of her locker when she is there in the school, and the boss tells her that the lip gloss is not working for her. Faybelle swipes it away, and is about to give the bouquet to them, when Crystal and they gang come in. Faybelle cries, saying she doesn't want hard work or hard labor, but the fairies do not care. Daring then pledges himself to be Faybelle's replace and he do the labor, and the mob fairies accept. He signs, but the fairies tell him he and Faybelle are both off the hook, and disappear. Signing and being selfless turns Daring back to his natural self, and Rosabella tells him that the curse was broken because he started "acting like a real prince". Meanwhile, the weather is healed and the siblings are cleaning up the driveway. Trivia * * * * * * * * * * Scenes * Opening * / * / * / * / * / * / * * * * Songs * Ever After High Theme song * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ever After High crossovers